1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test cell structure and a display panel including the test cell structure, and more particularly, to a test cell structure and a display panel including the test cell structure that are capable of providing the defect test function of the conductive lines both in the peripheral region and in the display region simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the development of technology, various kinds of display panels have been applied to many electronic products in daily life. Generally, a display panel includes a plurality of pixel and a plurality of conductive lines for sending signals to the pixels in order to display images. As a result, in the fabrication of display panel, it is required to test the conductive lines for finding out if there is any defect existing, such as line broken. The conventional test method is to dispose shorting lines that are electrically connected to the conductive lines in the peripheral region of the display panel, and to cut out the shorting lines by laser after the defect test process such that the display panel can operate normally. However, the aforementioned conventional test method has the disadvantage that the additional cutting process of the shorting lines cannot be omitted and the shorting lines that cannot be reused after the cutting process still occupy a certain space of the display panel. In addition, since the line distances between the conductive lines are decreased near the chip, the space near the chip is not enough of other test devices with the same numbers of the conductive lines.